Execution
by Raiden Zenin
Summary: How does Razer feel about what he had done and what does he do about what he has done. If you havent seen episode 1-2 or 3 razer's edge then this is a spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Green Lantern or any of its characters or places or anything ok

AN: This is my first story so dont be too mean

* * *

><p><strong>Main chamber in the interceptor pov<strong>

It was just an ordinary day on the interceptor. Kilowog was trying to explain to Aya why she can't be a green lantern, Hal was steering the ship but stopped when he noticed something was missing. Hal decided to go check to see if Kilowog or Aya knew what it was. "Hey Kilowog do you feel like something's missing?" "Nope. Everything's been pretty normal." Aya was checking the ship's scans to check for anything that could be missing then it hit her. "Has anyone seen Razer?" Hal and Kilowog both looked at each other, neither of them had even noticed he was absent. After awhile Hal decides to speak first. "Aya is Razer on the ship?" "Yes he is. He is in his room. Maybe someone should check on him to see why he is not here." Knowing Kilowog and Razer's Unfriendliness with each other Hal decides to go check on him.

**Razer's room pov**

Razer was sitting on his bed in his room remembering what he had done to Rev's home planet and Rev. And even thought he knew he didn't kill anyone other than Rev who had sacrificed himself for the safety of the people on his planet. He felt like a murderer for pushing the button. He was also thinking about Alana and how he wasn't there to protect her when she needed him. At the thought of those two memories he cried. He knows that there is nothing he can do to change what he has done but he still feels he should do something. After a long time of thinking he grabs his ring(which he was not wearing at the moment) puts it on his right hand's middle finger and fires a ring attack at his own stomach.

**Hal's pov**

I was walking to Razer's room to find out why he wasn't at the main chamber with the rest of us but out of nowhere I hear a loud "Boom" coming from Razer's room. That really freaked me out because it might have been a red lantern attack or something. So I ran to Razer's room to find the source of the noise but when I get there the door is locked. Trying to be the polite guy I am, I knock on the door but when I get no reply I burst thru it. But when I open the door I find a sight I didn't like. Razer was on the floor unconsious, he had tears streaming down his face, a giant hole around his stomach area, he was in a puddle of blood and he had a crumpled up note in his hand. It didn't take me long to put the pieces together and find out that Razer had just done suicide. I gently pulled the note from Razer's hand and decide to read it.

_"Dear Hal, Kilowog and Aya, I know I haven't always been the most likable or friendly person on the team and yes I know I have made many mistakes. I know it because you always remind me. But today I just couldn't take it, I know I can't undo all my wrongs like letting Alana die, not being there for her, killing Rev and destroying his planet. But this is my way of punishing myself for what I have done and my way of showing you that I know what I have done and I regret it deeply. I know that writing a note is very cliché but it is my only way to explain why I have done this. Goodbye Razer."_

When I was done reading the note I had tears in my eyes. He did this because of us and how we make him want to end his life for what he had done. I know he wanted to do this after he blew up Rev's planet but I thought the thought of doing that had left his mind. I kneel beside him to check if he's still alive. I can barely feel him breathing, he's lost a lot of blood and his heart is beating very slowly. Doing the first thing that comes to mind I call for Kilowog and Aya to come as fast as they can Kilowog replies "Why? What's wrong hotshot? Did Razer escape or do something dumb like blow up a planet again?" But when he and Aya got into Razer's room the look on his face changed from angry to fear.

**Kilowog's pov**

When I got into Razer's room I thought he had done something bad again but I wasn't expecting something like this. Trust me I have seen a lot of things in my life being a green lantern and all but I have never seen something like this before. I decide to ask Hal "W-What happened to him?" But instead of an answer he hands me a note. After I read it I just felt so shocked and surprised while Aya said nothing at all.

**Hal's pov**

After Kilowog gives me Razer's note back I snap out of my shocked state and tell them what I know " He's still alive but barely. He's barely breathing, his heart beat is very slow and he has lost way too much blood we need to get him to the med bay and fast."Aya went to go prepare a medical bay bed while Kilowog and I grabbed Razer to bring him to the bed once Aya was done,which hopefully would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Green Lantern or any of its characters or places or anything ok

AN: This is my first story so don't be too mean

* * *

><p>Ship infirmary Hal's pov<p>

Once Aya was done preparing the infirmary we put Razer on the bed. Aya was typing in her computer system so Kilowog and I decided to go sit down. After what felt like hours I decided to break the silence. "So do you think he'll be alright?" " I'm not sure. What do you think?" "I think he'll make it but I could be wrong." I could hear Razer's breathing and it sounded off but I don't think anyone but me noticed because they're all busy in they're own thoughts.

Aya's pov

After much thinking I remembered Razer's past and present. I too would have thought about suicide if I had a life like that but we will not let him die. Razer started to stir so I called for Hal and Kilowog to come. Once they came in Razer was only half awake.

Razer's pov

I woke up which for me was very strange because the last thing I remember was trying to die. I opened my eyes to see Hal, Kilowog and Aya looking at me with concerned faces. I tried to get up so I could get away before they asked they're questions but I couldn't because when I tried all I got was pain from my stomach. Hal saw that I was trying to get up and pushed me back down to the bed. "Razer stay on the bed and rest ok?" I wasn't really in the mood to fight with him so I nodded and lay down which seemed to make him happy. Kilowog came up to me and started asking me questions "Why? Why did you try to kill yourself" "Because I have done many wrongs and deserve to die."

Kilowog's pov

I was shocked by Razer's answer. I know he's done bad things and needs punishment but to want to die I think that's too much even for what he did. "Are you gonna try to do it again red?" "Maybe I will maybe I won't. Why do you care?" I didn't know what to respond so I didn't

Razer's pov

I knew they just cared about me and all but they're questions were starting to bug me and I knew that they're probably not going to trust that I wont try it again unless I tell them and promise them I won't. But I'm not known for my promise keeping and my proof is Alana. I promised to protect her and she dies. "I won't try to do suicide again. You happy now" "Now let me rest I'm tired." They all left after that and left me with my guilt-ridden dreams. Why? Why couldn't they just let me die? It would have been better for them and me. And I bet Kilowog must have been so happy when he saw me oon the ground in a puddle of blood. He must be upset that i'm alive.

The next day

Everyone was up but Razer and since Hal went yesterday it was Kilowog's turn to go wake him up. When he was halfway to Razer's room he passed Razer an tried to ask him questions again which Razer ignored. Razer wasn't in the best of moods today. He couldn't do anything right, he couldn't even succed in killing himself. After Hal's talk on a subject that Razer decided no to listen to Razer bolted to his room but was stopped by Kilowog. "Hey poozer were are you going" "To my room were else?" Razer tried to manuver his way around Kilowog but failed. "You know Razer I kinda wish you did die. Your useless weak and you can't even accomplish a simple task like protecting those you love. What Kiowog said hit Razer hard. He already knew all those things and Kilowog just had to say them anyway. Razer ran all the way to the doors to get out of the ship and left, tears in his eyes.

Razer's pov

I couldn't take it anymore. I hate being reminded of my failiers. So I decided to go to Shard and let Atrocitus to destroy me. When I got there I went straight to him and demnded a fight. He gladly accepted even thought until now he tought I was dead. We fought but as expected he beat me and just thru me into space claiming I would die a slow and painful death because no one cares about me or would save me. So I just drifted and fell unconsious again

* * *

><p>Will he survive or is this really the end find out in chapter 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Green lantern the animated series

Hal's pov on the ship

I had just sent Kilowog to go get Razer but then I her lots of loud noises so I go to investigate. When I got there I see Kilowog but no Razer. "Kilowog where's Razer?" "I…I don't know. He just…left." I could tell by his facial expression that he was telling me the truth. "Well do you know why he left?" "Uhh… I may have said something that might have upset him." "I doesn't matter. Right now all that matters is finding him before he gets himself into a lot of trouble." We went to go see Aya and see if she could find him. "Hey, Aya can you get a lock on Razer's position. He left the interceptor and his location is unknown." "My scans can't seem to get his exact location but he is around here."

Kilowog's pov

We found the basic area of where Razer should be. Hal told us to search around and try to find him. I searched around my sector but I didn't find him so I decided to check if either Hal or Aya found Razer yet. No one found him yet. After Aya pointed out that we should take a break from this search and look again later which Hal eventually agreed to. Once in the ship I decided to break the uncomfortable silence "We'll find him soon Hal don't worry." "But what if we don't. We need all the help we can get if we want to defeat the red lanterns and Atrocitus." I had no reply to what he just said. So I just kept quiet.

Hal's pov

I decided to do a sweep of my sector one last time before I decided to quite. But this time instead of finding nothing like last time I saw some white in a field of asteroids. So I decided to go see what it was in hopes of it being Razer but before I could get to it Aya called my ring to tell me to get back to the ship so I did. When I got there Aya told me that she had found a ring on her scanners near by.

Kilowog's pov

We went to where Aya's scans told us the ring was but turns out it was a false alarm. " Hey Aya I think your scanners are messed up because there aren't any lanterns here. Let's get back to the ship now."

We went back to the ship and kept on searching for that piece of work Razer.

Razer's pov

I was half conscious half unconscious just floating around in space. I could feel my life slowly slipping away. I was sad because my last memories would be being told that no one cares about me but I was also happy because I would be able to see my beloved Aya again. I knew that what Atrocitus said was true because no one was here to come and save me and I was probably going to die here. With all these thoughts going through my head I didn't realise I was going unconscious again. I just closed my eyes and let myself go unconscious again.

Hal's pov

I felt horrible. I'm supposed to be the leader of the group but I couldn't even find one of my crew members. But what really bugged me is that we may never find him. I kept on asking Aya if she knew where Razer was but after the millionth time I asked she told me to leave and that when she found where he was she would tell me. Even with Aya's promise I still felt uneasy but I would have to stop thinking about that and hep with the search.

Aya's pov

While Kilowog and Hal went to go and check round for Razer I stayed in the ship in case Razer decided to come back. I decided that this was the perfect moment to see if she could get her cans to be more precise without Hal breathing down her neck. I didn't find Razer but I did find that Shard was nearby. "Hal, Kilowog I haven't found Razer yet but I did find that shard is very close by. This may be where Razer went after he and Kilowog fought." "Ok thanks Aya, Kilowog and I will go and check to see if he's there."

Kilowog's pov

How did Aya know that Razer and I fought before he left? Well that doesn't matter. We left for shard and snuck in by the trash chute like last time. We went straight to where they put their prisoners but we didn't find him. "Kilowog what if we're to late and he's already dead?" "Don't worry Hal, he's not dead and he's not here either."

Razer's pov

I saw Hal and Kilowog pass right by me but they couldn't see me. I wanted to tell them that I'm here but I knew it would be a waste of breath and time. So I just watched them get in the ship and I felt my life slip away every minute. I just wish I would die quicker and get this over with.

Hal's pov

When we where going back to the interceptor I felt like I saw Razer but the feeling left once we got to the ship. Kilowog came up to me. "Hey Hal I may have crossed a line while getting him this morning." I didn't answer all I did was nod to prove I was listening. I went up to the driver's seat of the ship when we were about to go check the other half of the sector I saw something. The others saw it too.

Could it be Razer or is it nothing and just floating garbage?


End file.
